<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impaciencia by MartukaBrennan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040574">Impaciencia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartukaBrennan/pseuds/MartukaBrennan'>MartukaBrennan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartukaBrennan/pseuds/MartukaBrennan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa se encuentra de visita en el castillo pero algo perturba su estadía.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa &amp; Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impaciencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna se encontraba en su escritorio realizando trabajo de papeleo. Desde que se había convertido en reina que pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, tal vez mucho más del que ella quisiera. El protocolo era muy importante. Pero ya llevaba un par de años de experiencia en ello y se le daba particularmente bien. Era una mujer adorable incluso por escrito.</p>
<p>La puerta de la habitación se abrió intempestivamente. Fue tan brusco que Anna dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento. Mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho para chequear los latidos de su corazón, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que era su hermana, quien en un rápido chequeo revisó cada parte del cuarto, ignorando a su propia hermana. Obviamente no era a ella a quien buscaba.</p>
<p>Reacomodándose en su asiento y recuperando su compostura, la reina la miró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Anna estaba encantada de esta faceta de Elsa y se regocijaba de disfrutar estos momentos.</p>
<p>-	Hola Elsa. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?</p>
<p>Elsa miró fijamente a su hermana como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que ella estaba en la habitación hasta ese momento.</p>
<p>-	Hola Anna. No, solo pasaba por aquí.</p>
<p>Visiblemente decepcionada, entró al cuarto y se sentó de mala gana frente a su hermana, resoplando mientras miraba por la ventana.</p>
<p>Anna apenas podía aguantar la risa. Elsa generalmente llegaba a visitar a Anna una vez a la semana, o tal vez cada dos. Pero en esa ocasión había llegado hace 5 días al palacio y no se había ido. En los últimos días Anna la había observado detenidamente en cada actividad que realizó: recorrió cada milímetro del palacio, visitó los sembradíos, los pequeños montes aledaños, las tiendas del centro, visitó a algunas familias, caminó por las orillas del fiordo, repasó casi todos los libros de la biblioteca, observó cada cuadro de la sala detenidamente y jugó con Bruni y Olaf a la salida del castillo hasta que ellos se cansaron. Hasta había pasado tiempo en la cocina. “Quiero aprender a hacer algunas recetas”, dijo. Lamentablemente no había mejorado mucho en solo una semana.</p>
<p>Se le notaba impaciente. No podía disimularlo. O después de tantos días ya no se esforzaba en ello.</p>
<p>Anna se reclinó en su silla mientras cubría su boca con una mano para disimular su sonrisa. No sabía si seguir disfrutando del espectáculo o acabar de una vez con su sufrimiento. Cuando vio que Elsa seguía con la mirada fija en el horizonte a través de la ventana mientras daba un gran suspiro, se declinó por la segunda opción.</p>
<p>-	Elsa, la tropa de reconocimiento llegó hace 20 minutos.</p>
<p>Elsa giró su cabeza hacia su hermana con tanta vehemencia que Anna se sobresaltó. Su rostro demostraba tantas emociones que era difícil decidirse por una: sorpresa, indignación, alivio. Pero le ganó la incredulidad.</p>
<p>-	¿Llegaron? – Preguntó.</p>
<p>Anna cerró los ojos mientras asentía.</p>
<p>-	Así es. Toda la tropa. Soldados, general y tenientes. Kai acaba de avisarme justo antes que tu entraras.</p>
<p>Elsa quedó estática en el piso. Como si hubiera usado sus propios poderes contra sus pies. Después de tantos días esperando esto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la tropa regresó.</p>
<p>Miró con confusión a su hermana, quien, leyendo los gestos de su rostro le indicó:</p>
<p>-	Entraron por la puerta de atrás.</p>
<p>Eso tenía sentido. Las últimas dos horas había estado haciendo adornos de hielo en el mirador del fiordo, jamás se le ocurrió revisar la otra entrada al pueblo.</p>
<p>Levantando la mirada se dio cuenta que Anna seguía observándola fijamente. Después de tantos días no sabía como preguntarle a su hermana lo siguiente. Pero Anna la conocía bien.</p>
<p>-	Puedes quedarte en tu antigua habitación hoy. Ya ordené que dejaran las cosas de la teniente en ese cuarto también.</p>
<p>Elsa la miró con sorpresa. Ella no pensaba que fuera tan predecible, pero aparentemente lo era. Por lo menos para Anna. La reina ya había pensado en todo.</p>
<p>Elsa no sabía que decir. Finalmente despegó la mirada de su hermana para mirar fijamente la puerta. Después de tantos días, al fin había vuelto.</p>
<p>Devolvió la mirada a Anna, pensando en algo que decirle par poder retirarse a su cuarto. Pensó en diferentes excusas para no sonar maleducada o brusca, pero finalmente su hermana interrumpió sus pensamientos con solo una palabra y un gesto de su brazo:</p>
<p>-	¡Ve!</p>
<p>Ahora fue Elsa la que dio un pequeño brinco. Pero tras una rápida exhalación, se dirigió hacia la puerta con toda la calma que pudo demostrar, hasta que salió del cuarto.</p>
<p>Anna volvió a su papeleo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.</p>
<p>Pero tras unos primeros pasos ligeros, Elsa fue incrementando la velocidad hasta precipitarse velozmente por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su cuarto.</p>
<p>Habían pasado tres semanas sin verla, pero se sentía una eternidad. Eternidad que terminaría en un segundo.</p>
<p>Tras una fuerte inspiración abrió las puertas de par en par. Ahí estaba, quitándose su abrigo y el cinto de su espada.</p>
<p>-	¡Hey, chica! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Tres semanas en reconocimiento y no vienes a verme. Yo pensé que me extrañarías.</p>
<p>Lo decía en broma, claramente. Pero es que Honeymaren no se imaginaba lo desesperada que estuvo Elsa, sobre todo la última semana.</p>
<p>Elsa había pasado los últimos días pensando demasiado. Entre las diferentes actividades para que el tiempo pasara más rápido por supuesto que también estaba preocupada. De que ella volviera sana y salva. Y después de tanto pensar, por tanto tiempo, y de verla en buen estado y de vuelta ya no pensó en nada más. Corrió el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellas y se arrojó a sus brazos.</p>
<p>-	Parece que si me extrañaste – dijo Honeymaren con una sonrisa en su rostro.</p>
<p>Desde que Anna le ofreció un cargo como teniente que Honeymaren salía cada cierto tiempo junto a las tropas de Arendelle. Era una de las iniciativas de la reina para involucrar a ambos pueblos, sobre todo ahora que estaban recorriendo las orillas de las tierras conocidas, visitando pueblos desconocidos para llegar a nuevos acuerdos comerciales y para ampliar el conocimiento de su universo conocido. Anna pensó en ella como una de las guerreras más hábiles de entre los northuldras además de su conocimiento en el tipo de terreno. Además, ya contaba con la confianza de la familia real.</p>
<p>-	No tienes idea – dijo Elsa, que no aflojaba su abrazo.</p>
<p>-	Puedo hacerme una idea. Me encontré a Olaf afuera y me dijo que habías estado muy ocupada estos días. ¿Qué es eso de “pastel cortado”?</p>
<p>-	Una idea que no funcionó – confesó Elsa. Era increíblemente capaz en muchas cosas, pero la cocina no era una de ellas.</p>
<p>Honeymaren no contuvo su risa. Ella también la extrañó.</p>
<p>Tras mirarse a los ojos con amor, se unieron en un beso que pensaron durante tres semanas. Al fin estaban juntas de nuevo, por lo menos hasta el siguiente reconocimiento. Pero Elsa se aseguraría de hablar con su hermana para aplazar lo más posible la siguiente salida. Necesitaban no solo recuperar el tiempo perdido, también hacer horas extras por las semanas que Honeymaren debiera salir de nuevo. No había necesidad de apresurarse, tendrían tiempo suficiente, y se tomaría todo el que fuera necesario.</p>
<p>Eran muy pacientes. Cuando estaban juntas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>